


With Those Tired Eyes He Saw

by LissaWho5



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Also onWattpad, Angst, Break Up, Discovery, Happy moments - Freeform, M/M, Not A lot of Septiplier to be honest, Traveling, some fluff iguess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8611054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaWho5/pseuds/LissaWho5
Summary: Mark was distant. Jack was tired. This is a story of discovery, heartbreak, and most importantly love.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GalaxyGhosty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyGhosty/gifts).
  * Inspired by [These Ghosts Love Us Soundly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3927619) by [GalaxyGhosty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyGhosty/pseuds/GalaxyGhosty). 



Jack was tired.

He was tired of this nonsense, of being ignored, of waiting.

Waiting for what, you may ask? Of well everything. For the world to begin, for things to change, for him to find his path in life, for him to make an impact on someone, no matter how small it seemed, and what seemed to be the most important he was waiting for him.  And who was he; he was Jack’s boyfriend, Mark.

Was boyfriend even an accurate term anymore?  A boyfriend or partner is someone who you can trust; someone you can love, someone who you feel is truly there, somebody who you don’t have a huge argument with every week.

 And that didn’t describe their relationship, not anymore. Mark was never home, always going to his job, going out with his friends almost every night, and if he was home he would spend it on the computer. He barely even spoke to Jack, let alone love him or made him feel valued.

Jack tried to bring communication, he tried to talk to him, but Mark wouldn’t budge from his spot by the computer and all of Jack’s attempts were met with silence or a “later honey.”

Every time Jack tried to bring this up, it turned into a yelling match. They would scream, say hurtful things, things they both regret, but they always got back together because it was worth it right? Things would change right? They would learn from the past and become a stronger couple right?  


Jack wasn’t sure anymore.

It was one of those nights where Mark would go out directly after work not letting Jack know and not answer a single call or text that Jack would quit. He would just give up. He just couldn’t do it anymore.

He packed up two suitcases with his things and a backpack with his laptop, snacks, first aid kit, and anything else he would need. 

He even took the small bear that Mark gave him when they first started dating.

Jack sat down at the kitchen table and waited for Mark to come back. Maybe he’ll come back in 15 minutes, maybe in 4 hours, Jack didn’t even have a clue anymore, but nonetheless he waited.

Finally after 2 hours and 7 minutes, Mark came back to the house.

When Mark saw Jack sitting there he had a confused look on his face.

“Goodbye Mark.” Jack simply said. His voice wasn’t filled with anger like it usually was when he talked about this relationship, it sounded like a mixture of sadness and regret

“What is that suppose to mean?” Said Mark, he wasn’t drunk, like one would suspect; he really had just gone out to eat and watch a football game with his pals.

“It means, that for now I can’t do this, I can’t deal with all the yelling, I can’t deal with being ignored, I can’t with this feeling of being so fucking alone, I just can’t deal with it.” Jack didn’t raise his voice. His voice was quiet, as quiet as the walls he was in, that he once knew as a  home.

“But I thought you loved me? I love you. I thought we could make this work.” Mark’s voice had gone quiet, as if he was afraid that if he yelled everything would break, him, jack, the world, who knows. He also sounded like he was about to cry.

“I did too Mark, but I’m just too tired. Not of you, I love you, but of this relationship.  I’m tired of all the missed calls and texts, of you going out almost every night, of you ignoring me. I just can’t do it.”

Mark stayed silent. Like if he spoke the sky will fall down and crush them all.

“And Mark I love you, but maybe we’re not ready for this relationship.  Maybe we need to break apart, have no barriers on our relationships, nothing holding us back. Maybe in a few years we’ll come back more mature, and ready for love. Maybe one day I’ll call you and I’ll still love you. Maybe one day you’ll call me and we’ll still love each other. Maybe we never speak again.  Maybe we speak again but as friends who have found love in a different place, but Mark at this moment I just can’t do it.”

Jack walked over to Mark and gave him a hug.

“Goodbye Jack.” Said Mark in a quiet voice.

“Goodbye.”

And with that Jack leaves.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. This story is a lot different than my other ones. And this one is really special to me because it's inspired by a work by one of my favorite authors on here, GalaxyGhosty. 
> 
> She wrote the first ever fan fic I read. It's called "Rooftop". Please go read it, it's wonderful. My favorite Septiplier Fan Fiction of all time, "You Are Here" is also by her. So please, go read her work. 
> 
> One this is inspired by (These Ghost Love Us Soundly):http://archiveofourown.org/works/3927619  
> Rooftop:http://archiveofourown.org/works/3813226/chapters/8498710  
> You are Here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4115563
> 
> Anyway, please tell me your thoughts.  
> -Thoughts on Jack?  
> -Thoughts on Mark?  
> -Thoughts on what has happened so far?  
> -Any Idea where this will go?
> 
> Constructive Criticism, Comments, Hits and Kudos are appreciated.
> 
> See you guys when I do, 
> 
> -Lissa


End file.
